Tampons generally refer to any type of absorbent structure for insertion into the vaginal canal or other body cavities for absorption of fluid or gas. Typically configured with an insertion end, a withdrawal end, a length, a width, a longitudinal axis, and a radial axis, a tampon may be compressed into a generally cylindrical configuration in the radial direction, axially along the longitudinal axis or in both the radial and axial directions. A tampon's length is measured from the insertion end to the withdrawal end along the longitudinal axis, with exemplary dimensions measuring 30-60 mm long and 8-20 mm wide. A tampon may be straight or non-linear in shape such as curved along the longitudinal axis. Tampons are generally tightly packed in individual wrappers for easy carrying and protection of the tampon from the environment prior to use.
When a tampon is inserted by hand, however, the user risks contaminating their fingers and/or nails with menstrual discharge during insertion. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved tampon skirt with improved ease of deployment to cover a user's fingers, nails, or hand when inserting a tampon to promote clean and hygienic insertion.